


i’ll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith był grafikiem komputerowym w wielkiej korporacji tworzącej gry. Lubił swoją pracę, zarabiał przyzwoite pieniądze i nie szukał niczego nowego, bo dlaczego miałby? Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to, dla kogo pracuje, może mieć aż tak duże znaczenie.





	i’ll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 7: public.

Shiro i wszyscy jego najbliżsi przyjaciele pracowali w sektorze publicznym.

To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, której dowiedział się Keith, gdy zaczął chodzić z prawdopodobnie najprzystojniejszym bibliotekarzem we wszechświecie. Pidge była informatykiem u burmistrza. Hunk zajmował się inżynierią ruchu. Lance pracował na lotnisku w miejskim punkcie informacyjno-turystycznym. Matt uczył dzieci matematyki w szkole. Wszyscy znali się częściowo z dzieciństwa, a częściowo z uniwersytetu, i trzeba było przyznać, że tworzyli wyjątkową mieszankę osobowości. Keitha na każdym kroku zadziwiało to, jak tak różni ludzie mogli ze sobą tak długo wytrzymywać. A trzeba przyznać, że wytrzymywali razem długie godziny, bo Shiro i Holtów dzieliło zaledwie jedno piętro, a reszta mieszkała niedaleko. Mogli spokojnie widywać się kilka razy w tygodniu.

Keith był grafikiem komputerowym w wielkiej korporacji tworzącej gry. Lubił swoją pracę, zarabiał przyzwoite pieniądze i nie szukał niczego nowego, bo dlaczego miałby? Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to, dla kogo pracuje, może mieć aż tak duże znaczenie.

Shiro był facetem idealnym. Miłym, szczerym, odpowiedzialnym i inteligentnym. Może bywał czasem zbyt uparty i nie umiał odpuszczać, ale Keith był ostatnią osobą, która miałaby prawo mu to wytknąć. Obaj niewiele mówili, ale nie potrzebowali słów, żeby się zrozumieć. Byli ze sobą niecały rok, a Keith czuł się, jakby oni także znali się od dziecka. Nie miał najmniejszych zastrzeżeń do ich związku i czasem, gdy budził się rano, nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Zanim umówili się na kawę, całymi tygodniami przychodził do miejskiej biblioteki i wypożyczał książki, które polecał mu bibliotekarz, a potem zarywał noce, żeby je przeczytać i móc z nim o nich porozmawiać.

Przyjaciele Shiro również byli dobrymi, lojalnymi ludźmi. Takimi, do których można zadzwonić o drugiej w nocy, a oni zerwą się z łóżka, żeby biec ci na pomoc. Niestety, bywali też wyjątkowo irytujący, a ich ulubionym wewnętrznym żartem bardzo szybko stała się praca Keitha. Wodzirejem tego karnawału śmieszności był, oczywiście, Matt, który uwielbiał przypominać wszystkim, że Keith jako jedyny w tym gronie pracuje dla sektora prywatnego. Mówił coś o obalaniu kapitalizmu i podkreślał, że to przez wielkie korporacje giną żółwie, wymierają lasy, a Ziemię czeka rychła katastrofa klimatyczna. Inni szybko to podłapali i z jakiegoś powodu ich też to bawiło. Lance porównywał Keitha i Shiro do Romea i Julii, ponieważ rzekomo także pochodzili z dwóch wrogich stronnictw. Hunk przypominał o tym, że sektor publiczny działa dla dobra wspólnego (nie to co prywatny), że są taką drużyną jak Avengersi, tylko bez mocy i mordowania przypadkowych cywilów podczas akcji. Pidge, poza snuciem z bratem planów wielkiej rewolucji, lubiła zaznaczać, że jej piwo jest kupione z podatków Keitha.

— Dziewczyna Lance’a była córką właściciela korporacji. Zerwali — oświadczył pewnego dnia Matt, gdy siedzieli u Shiro i jedli kolację. — Później zaczęła chodzić z synem miliardera. Chyba nadal są razem.

Gdy Matt wyszedł do łazienki, Keith spojrzał na swojego chłopaka i zapytał szeptem:

— Zerwali przez pieniądze?

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Pokłócili się o jakąś głupotę, Lance sam już nie wie, o co poszło — mruknął.

Shiro próbował interweniować i umiał przystopować kolegów, gdy któremuś zdarzało się zbytnio zagalopować. Zapewniał Keitha, że jemu ta praca osobiście wcale nie przeszkadza i że jego przyjaciołom kiedyś się znudzi. Jednak mijały miesiące, a końca tych żartów nie było widać.

Keitha to denerwowało, jednak i tak nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nigdy nie miał swojej paczki, ale Shiro wytłumaczył mu, że zwykle po takim czasie grupa jest zżyta, ma swoje wewnętrzne żarty zrozumiałe tylko dla niej i pozwala sobie na pewne złośliwości. Ze wzrostu Pidge czy związków Lance’a też się podśmiechiwali, a nie było w tym krztyny złej woli. Tak samo miało być z pracą Keitha. Po prostu uznano go za część grupy.

Mimo wszystko Keith wciąż kompletnie nie pojmował, dlaczego jego zawód miał aż takie znaczenie. Musiał jakoś zarabiać na życie, a od dziecka marzył o podobnej pracy. Przez całe liceum starał się o stypendium, żeby móc iść na odpowiednie studia. To też nie tak, że specjalnie wybrał sobie sektor prywatny. Amerykański rząd chwilowo nie palił się do stworzenia własnej gry z pieniędzy podatników. Dlatego Keith dzielnie znosił wszystkie żarty oraz docinki, licząc na to, że Shiro ma rację i Mattowi w końcu przejdzie albo ktoś inny znajdzie sobie partnera i to odwróci od niego część uwagi. Czasem nie wierzył, że ktoś taki jak Holt może pracować z dziećmi.

Tylko że właśnie teraz Keith siedział sam w parku na ławce i myślał o tym, jak powie wszystkim, że stracił pracę. Byli umówieni na oglądanie futbolu u Shiro (czyli też u Keitha, odkąd zamieszkali razem), mecz zaraz miał się zacząć, a jego telefon ciągle dzwonił.

To koniec. Nie dadzą mu spokoju. Nie dość, że sam był wściekły na całą tę sytuację, to jeszcze będzie musiał znosić przyjaciół swojego chłopaka. Dopóki nie znajdzie czegoś nowego, będzie jedynym bezrobotnym w całym gronie, a to dopiero uaktywni tragiczne poczucie humoru cholernego Matta Holta i spółki.

Popatrzył na wyświetlacz komórki. Dzwonił Shiro. Keith mógł ignorować telefony od wszystkich innych, ale nie chciał, żeby jego chłopak się martwił. To prawda, że od pół godziny powinien być w domu, ale po wyjściu z firmy musiał się przejść, żeby chociaż odrobinę ochłonąć i nie psuć reszcie humoru swoją frustracją.

— Wreszcie! No co tam, Keith? — w słuchawce odezwał się śpiewny głos Matta. — Czekamy na ciebie, gdzie się podziewasz? Zapomniałeś o nas?

Keith westchnął, przewracając oczami. Już miał się rozłączyć, gdy rozległy się podniesione głosy i komórkę przejął Shiro. W tle było słychać protesty Matta.

— Wybacz za niego. Keith, gdzie jesteś?

— Już zaraz idę — odpowiedział.

— Wszystko w porządku? Nie mogliśmy się do ciebie dodzwonić.

Keith wstał z ławki i zaczął iść przez park. Ściemniało się. O tej porze zimą nie było tutaj nikogo poza pojedynczymi ludźmi wyprowadzającymi psy.

— Tak, jest okej — odparł bez przekonania. — Porozmawiamy, gdy wrócę.

— No dobrze. Czekamy na ciebie. — Shiro brzmiał na zaniepokojonego.

Rozłączył się. Opuścił park. Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i dotarł do budynku mieszkalnego, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie Shiro. Niespiesznie wszedł po schodach na trzecie piętro.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu pod drzwiami mieszkania zastał Pidge. Przestępowała z nogi na nogę i bawiła się nerwowo suwakiem kurtki. 

— Cześć — powiedział, podchodząc do niej.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła przestraszona. Odwróciła się do niego.

— O… O, hej, Keith. — Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, żeby zatuszować zdenerwowanie. — Co tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że będziesz już w środku razem ze wszystkimi.

Keith westchnął. Popatrzył na drzwi. Nawet na klatce schodowej słychać było podniesiony głos Lance’a. Dziwne, że sąsiedzi nigdy nie przychodzili, żeby kazać im się uciszyć.

— Dobra, i tak będę musiał to wszystkim powiedzieć, więc będziesz pierwsza — powiedział Keith. — Wyrzucili mnie z roboty.

Pidge podniosła na niego pełne nadziei spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się z ulgą.

Cóż, kompletnie nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

— Ciebie też? — spytała. — Jak dobrze, przynajmniej nie będę jedyna. — Odchrząknęła. — Znaczy, w ogóle nie dobrze. W sumie to bardzo źle. Wielka szkoda. Ale, hej, przynajmniej jesteśmy w tym razem. Chociaż muszę niechętnie przyznać, że praca w sektorze publicznym okazała się znacznie mniej stabilna, niż początkowo zakładałam.

Keith uniósł brwi.

— Straciłaś pracę?

Pidge przytaknęła z ociąganiem.

Cieszenie się z cudzego nieszczęścia nie było w porządku, ale Keith musiał przyznać, że też mu nieco ulżyło. Teraz nie tylko jemu się dostanie, a nikt nie będzie mógł nic powiedzieć na temat jego pracy, ponieważ Pidge wyrzucono z ratusza. Oznaczało to, że i okropny kapitalizm, i cywilizacyjne wyżyny służby ludzkości bezpardonowo traktują pracowników. To był cudowny zbieg okoliczności.

— Okej, trochę mi głupio, że tak stoję pod waszym mieszkaniem, więc może wejdziemy tam razem i powiemy im na „trzy”? — zaproponowała dziewczyna. — W końcu kiedyś musimy im powiedzieć, a tak chyba będzie łatwiej.

Keith sięgnął już do klamki, gdy nagle zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na Pidge.

— Ale na „trzy”, że po „trzy” czy zamiast „trzy”? — zapytał zupełnie zagubiony. — Raz, dwa i mówimy czy raz, dwa, trzy i mówimy?

Pidge przewróciła oczami.

— Nieważne — burknęła. — Po prostu im powiemy.

— Dobra.

Po cichu otworzyli drzwi do mieszkania. Zdjęli w przedpokoju buty i kurtki, a potem weszli do salonu. Na kanapie przed telewizorem siedzieli Matt, Shiro, Lance i Hunk. Na kolanach trzymali miski z popcornem. Właśnie leciała ceremonia otwarcia meczu.

— Keith — powiedział Shiro, prostując się na sofie. — Pidge. Co się stało?

Uwaga wszystkich zwróciła się na nich.

— Czekaliśmy na was. Shiro już prawie dzwonił na policję — powiedział Lance z ustami pełnymi popcornu.

— Nieprawda, nigdzie nie dzwoniłem — mruknął Shiro, ściszając pilotem telewizor. — To normalne, że się niepokoiłem. Keith zawsze przychodzi na czas.

— Ja się nie niepokoiłem — odezwał się Matt. — Ale to pewnie dlatego, że Pidge prawie zawsze jest spóźniona, a poza tym żadni porywacze nie wytrzymaliby z nią więcej niż dobę. Sami by ją oddali.

— Ja też nie uważam, że Keith tak po prostu dałby się porwać, ale nie było z nim kontaktu — podkreślił Shiro.

— Gdzie byliście? — spytał Hunk, przerywając tę dyskusję.

Pidge i Keith popatrzyli po sobie. Skinęli porozumiewawczo głowami.

— Straciliśmy pracę — powiedzieli niemal równocześnie.

Przez chwilę w salonie słychać było tylko przyciszone dźwięki telewizora.

— Ale tak oboje? Dlaczego? — zapytał Lance.

Odpowiedź nie padła od razu.

— No, to może ja zacznę — postanowiła Pidge. — Więc oficjalnie to była redukcja etatów w ratuszu, ale tak naprawdę to wnuczka burmistrza szuka pracy i musieli zwolnić dla niej jakieś miejsce. To niesprawiedliwe, nie wiem, czemu padło akurat na mnie. Ona nawet nie skończyła żadnych studiów informatycznych, więc nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy coś zepsuje i padnie im serwer albo znikną jakieś dane, ale to już nie mój problem, nie będzie mi ich ani trochę żal. Jeszcze pożałują tego, że mnie zwolnili.

— Myślę, że możemy się zgodzić, że nie zagłosujemy na niego w następnych wyborach — oznajmił głośno Lance. — Prawda?

— Oczywiście — zgodził się Hunk. — Ale, Pidge, nie przejmuj się. Z twoimi zdolnościami szybko znajdziesz coś nowego, jesteś świetnym informatykiem.

— Jutro mam wolne, pomogę ci poszukać — obiecał Matt.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się lekko, nieco pocieszona.

— Dzięki, chłopaki — powiedziała.

— A ty, Keith…? — spytał Lance, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Keith założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił wzrok.

— Pokłóciłem się z szefem — wyrzucił z siebie. — Nie podobał mu się mój projekt, objechał go z góry do dołu. Mieliśmy inne koncepcje artystyczne, ale to ja jestem grafikiem i wiem, co się sprawdzi w grze. Może powinienem się pohamować, ale on od dawna się o wszystko przypierdalał. Powiedział, że mam jutro nie przychodzić.

W salonie znowu zapadła cisza.

— Szkoda, ale każdego czasem ponosi. Miałeś prawo bronić swojego projektu, jeśli szef potraktował cię niesprawiedliwie — powiedział Shiro. — Jestem pewien, że ty też szybko znajdziesz nową pracę. Podpytam w bibliotece, czy może nie potrzebują jakichś plakatów albo czegoś na stronę, żebyś mógł w międzyczasie dorobić sobie na zleceniach. — Zerknął na Pidge. — O informatyków też zapytam. Oboje dacie radę.

— O, widzisz, Keith, będziesz miał szansę przejść na jasną stronę Mocy. Sektor publiczny stoi otworem, teraz możesz szukać zemsty na wielkich korporacjach — zauważył pogodnie Matt. Potem nieco spoważniał. — Ale tak serio, to jeśli w mojej szkole będą szukali kogoś do prowadzenia kółka plastycznego, dam ci znać.

— Ja też zapytam u siebie — obiecał Hunk.

— Ja też — dodał Lance — ale nie wiem, czy znajdzie się cokolwiek na lotnisku. Ale i tak zapytam, nie będę gorszy. A w razie czego zamówię u ciebie, Keith, dziesięć swoich portretów naturalnej wielkości. Wyślę je całej swojej rodzinie w Stanach i na Kubie.

Keith skinął z wdzięcznością głową. Teraz nie wiedział, dlaczego aż tak się bał powiedzieć im o zwolnieniu. Mogli sobie wzajemnie dokuczać na co dzień, ale w takich chwilach, jak ta, doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego Shiro się z nimi trzymał przez te wszystkie lata.

— W ogóle — Hunk przesunął się na bok, starając się zwolnić trochę miejsca na kanapie — nie stójcie tak, siadajcie. Mamy popcorn, jeszcze ciepły.

Pidge wcisnęła się w przestrzeń między Hunkiem a Lance’em. Keith usiadł między nogami Shiro i oparł się plecami o pierś chłopaka. Wcisnął sobie do ust garść popcornu. Shiro objął go od tyłu ręką w pasie.

— Będzie dobrze, nie martw się — zapewnił ciepłym tonem.

Keith przytaknął. Gdy Shiro mówił z takim przekonaniem, że będzie dobrze, trudno byłoby się nie zgodzić.

— Chętnie zrobię plakaty dla kogoś, kto będzie walczył z naszym burmistrzem w następnych wyborach — zaoferował Keith, spoglądając na Pidge. — Mogę zaoferować zniżkę.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła, ale nagle jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, jakby wpadła na coś genialnego.

— Wiem! Załóżmy własny biznes! — zawołała, wskazując ręką na Keitha. — Jakoś zbierzemy fundusze i sami będziemy robić gry. Od dziecka o czymś takim marzyłam, tylko poza Mattem nie miałam nikogo, kto mógłby mi pomóc, a my nie rysujemy aż tak dobrze. Pomyśl o tym, Keith. Będziemy niezależni i we dwójkę stworzymy symulator randkowy wszech czasów. Twój szef jeszcze pożałuje, że odrzucił taki potencjał.

Patrzyła na niego, a w jej spojrzeniu czaiło się wyzwanie.

Keith zastanowił się. Nigdy nie rozważał tworzenia symulatorów randkowych, ale to mogłoby być coś nowego, a teraz i tak nie miał pracy. Nie był osobą, która wycofywałaby się jeszcze przed pierwszą próbą.

— Wchodzę w to — postanowił, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

Pidge odwzajemniła uśmiech.

— To nie będzie wtedy sektor publiczny — zauważył rzeczowo Matt. — To prawda, że to wciąż lepsze od wielkiej kapitalistycznej korporacji palącej lasy, ale co z tradycją?

Keith i Pidge po raz kolejny tego dnia wymienili spojrzenia. Dziewczyna poprawiła okulary.

— To będzie nasz własny sektor — oświadczyła dumnie. — Czujcie się zaproszeni.

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno nie pisałam takiego literackiego shitpostu.


End file.
